You Lost Me
by Nunah
Summary: A deusa apenas ficava ali, sozinha, encarando a Lua, cheia e cintilante, mas fria e distante. Assim como ela própria. Era algo curioso aquilo. A Lua fazia tantos seres humanos se sentirem protegidos, ou apaixonados, ou até mesmo mais felizes... Mas ela não era uma humana tola e inocente.


_I am done, smoking gun._

_We've lost it all, the love is gone._

_She has won, now it's no fun._

_We've lost it all, the love is gone._

Hera estava sentada em um banco, olhando as estrelas. Não faltava muito para que Apolo subisse aos céus para fazer o seu trabalho. O ar parecia mais leve aquela noite, tudo parecia mais silencioso. Ou seria ela?

A deusa apenas ficava ali, sozinha, encarando a Lua, cheia e cintilante, mas fria e distante. Assim como ela própria. Era algo curioso aquilo. A Lua fazia tantos seres humanos se sentirem protegidos, ou apaixonados, ou até mesmo mais felizes... Mas _ela_ não era uma humana tola e inocente.

_And we had magic,_

_And this is tragic._

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself._

A Lua. Ela havia testemunhado tantas promessas. Principalmente promessas de amor. As pessoas tinham o dom de vê-la como algo significativo naquele assunto. Hera sabia bem. Ela também havia sido testemunha dessas promessas. Na verdade, muitas foram feitas à ela. Por _ele_.

Ela não ligava mais. Nem para a Lua, nem para as promessas, nem para ele. Havia se cansado de se preocupar. Ficar acordada todas as noites pensando, esperando-o. Era tortuoso. Ele a transformara num monstro. Ele a fizera ficar daquele jeito, fria e distante, como a Lua. Por que ela continuaria ponderando? Era um caso perdido.

_I feel like our world's been infected,_

_And somehow you left me neglected._

_We found our life's been changed, _

_Babe, you lost me._

Mas ela não podia parar de se perguntar, por mais que não quisesse. Fora ela? Algo que ela fizera? Ou deixara de fazer? Não importava. Ele nunca responderia. Ele não ligava nem para ela, nem para os seus sentimentos e infortúnios. A única coisa em que ele pensava era em luxúria, e o que poderia ganhar com isso.

Por mais que ainda estivessem juntos, de algum jeito, não era mais assim. Eles não eram mais um casal. Aquilo tudo... Apenas aparência. Ela se cansara. Um dia isso aconteceria, todos sabiam. Por mais que ela não o deixasse, por mais que isso fosse contra sua natureza de deusa do matrimônio, Hera não conseguia mais vê-lo como seu marido, como seu parceiro. Era apenas o rei. E ela sua rainha.

_And we tried, oh how we cried._

_We lost ourselves, the love has died,_

_And oh, we tried, you can't deny._

_We're left as shells, we lost the fight._

Amor? Não, ela não reconhecia mais essa palavra. Quantas não foram as tentativas frustradas de Afrodite de fazê-los se apaixonarem de novo, como da primeira vez. Como Hera se sentiu culpada quando viu a deusa do amor chorando por eles. Houve uma época em que ela lutou também, ao lado de sua amiga, e conseguiu conversar com seu rei. Mas no fim, tudo sempre dá no mesmo.

Ele voltou para sua vida medíocre. Ela voltou para seus devaneios. Afrodite desistiu de sua tarefa há muito perdida. Eles perderam a luta. As _outras_ haviam ganhado.

É claro que ela ainda se sentia traída e diminuída sabendo que ele estava com outras, muitas outras. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ir até lá e ameaçá-lo de dormir no sofá? Não, não. Ninguém pode com um ato desses sem ser severamente punido. Ele havia se esquecido dela. Dos seus sentimentos. Não havia mais esperança para eles.

_And we had magic,_

_And this is tragic._

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself._

Naquele momento, ela percebeu que não havia mais noite. Não havia mais estrelas para se olhar. Não havia mais Lua. Ártemis havia se retirado com suas Caçadoras e agora Apolo subia em chamas ao amanhecer.

- Hera? Oh minha irmã! O que faz aqui tão cedo? Ou tarde... – Deméter se sentou ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada e segurou suas mãos gélidas. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos rapidamente. – Está esperando por ele, não está querida?

Hera engoliu em seco e comprimiu os lábios.

- Não posso evitar Deméter. É meu instinto. Eu não quero mais isso. - ela sussurrou, deixando seus olhos marejados.

- Ninguém mais fala sobre o assunto, você sabe hm? Todos concordam que essa história tem de ser resolvida apenas entre vocês dois.

- Não há o que resolver. – disse Hera amargamente, transformando-se na rainha de gelo que todos conheciam. – Ele escolheu essa vida. Eu lutei por ele e por seu amor e afeto, mas não adiantou. Já aceitei isso. _Não há _solução.

Deméter abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente sofrendo pela irmã. Como ela queria que aqueles dois se acertassem de uma vez. Por que seu irmão tinha de ser tão egoísta?

- Você é quem sabe. – disse ela, sorrindo fracamente e se levantando.

_I feel like our world's been infected,_

_And somehow you left me neglected._

_We found our life's been changed,_

_Babe, you lost me._

De qualquer jeito, ela não gostaria mais de tê-lo de volta. Ele a tinha perdido. E ela esperava realmente que fosse para sempre. Só não entendia porque ainda sofria com toda aquela situação. Provavelmente ela não era tão fria quanto parecia afinal.

"Você ainda o ama, e sabe disso, não sabe querida? É inútil lutar contra algo tão forte", foram as palavras que Afrodite lhe dissera quando Hera foi procurá-la para avisar que havia desistido, quando a contou todos seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos e devaneios. "O amor é a maior força no universo, se _ele_ ainda a ama, ele irá voltar para você, algum dia, de algum lugar distante".

Até lá ela esperava que seu sentimento continuasse esquecido, Hera esperava que ela mesma o esquecesse. Não acreditava realmente que ele poderia voltar, não depois de conhecer a liberdade, de saber que poderia ter qualquer uma que desejasse. Não, não.

_Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet,_

_But you chose lust when you deceived me,_

_You'll regret it but it's too late,_

_How can I ever trust you again?_

Afrodite podia acreditar naquilo tudo. Ele poderia até voltar. E, mesmo se fosse verdade, ela nunca voltaria. O tempo em que passaram juntos, de verdade, foi o melhor de sua vida, mas nada poderia trazê-los de volta, nem o mais sincero dos arrependimentos.

Ele lhe dissera que seria perfeito, a vida, o Olimpo, o Conselho, os dois, e por um tempo foi. Mas perdido uma vez, perdido para sempre. Quem lhe garantiria que ele não a enganaria, não a desapontaria novamente? Como ela poderia confiar nele novamente? Não, não poderia.

_I feel like our world's been infected,_

_And somehow you left me neglected._

_We found our life's been changed,_

_Babe, you lost me._

Mas ela sempre se lembraria da parte carinhosa, atenciosa e amorosa que Zeus costumava possuir.


End file.
